


Zazdrośnik

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Hmm… mam taki pomysł. Pamiętasz reakcję Louis’ego i Nialla (“Horrible, I fucking told ya) na przemowę Taylor (VMA? :D). Może mogłabyś napisać jakąś rozmowę Nialla i Lou na jej temat przed galą lub po i reakcję Harrego na zazdrosnego Lou :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zazdrośnik

\- Co to miało kurwa być? – oburzony szatyn opadł na kanapę w salonie pokoju hotelowego.  
\- Lou, wyluzuj – obok niego pojawił się Irlandczyk, podając mu butelkę z piwem.  
\- Wyluzuj? Słyszałeś ją przecież – wziął łyk piwa – Wszyscy wiedzą, że chodzi o Harry’ego. Dodatkowo on został na tej głupiej imprezie i jest z nią. Paparazzi się postarali, ich wspólne zdjęcia są już wszędzie.  
\- Lou, ale czym się denerwujesz? Przecież miałeś świadomość, że ta piosenka najprawdopodobniej jest o Harrym.  
\- To już nawet nie chodzi o to! – wykrzyknął wzburzony – Widziałeś jaki był zadowolony, kiedy to mówiła? Później jeszcze coś do niej pisał.  
\- Lou, jesteś okropnym zazdrośnikiem – zaśmiał się Niall, odsuwając szyjkę butelki od ust – Przecież wiesz, że pomiędzy Harrym i Taylor nigdy nic nie było i nie będzie. On cię kocha.  
\- To jednak nie zmienia faktu, że zamiast wrócić ze mną do pokoju, wolał zostać na imprezie i spędzać czas z nią.  
\- Może obejrzymy jakiś film? – Horan postanowił zmienić temat wiedząc, że Tomlinson i tak nic sobie nie da wytłumaczyć.  
*****  
Do uszu Louisa dotarł dźwięk zamykanych drzwi budząc go. Powoli rozchylił powieki, w pomieszczeniu panowała ciemność, przez którą nic nie było widać. Słyszał jak ktoś porusza się po pokoju. Wiedział kto to był, Harry. Nagle doszedł do niego głośny huk i wiązanka przekleństw wydostających się z ust loczka. Po chwili poczuł jak materac się ugina pod ciężarem chłopaka, a ciepłe ramię owija się wokół jego tali i przyciąga go umięśnionej klatki piersiowej. Poczuł jak ciepły oddech owiewa jego kark.  
Miał ochotę się wyrwać, ale wtedy Harry zorientowałby się, że nie śpi. Lou nie miał siły na konfrontację z loczkiem, więc zamknął oczy i po chwili odpłynął.  
*****  
\- Dzień dobry – zachrypnięty głos dotarł do uszu szatyna i po chwili poczuł ciepłe usta na policzku. Uniósł swoje powieki i pierwsze co zauważył to zielone tęczówki wpatrujące się w niego z miłością. Na twarzy Louisa pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia, odepchnął od siebie umięśnione ciało chłopaka i bez słowa wstał z łóżka, kierując się w stronę łazienki.  
\- Lou wszystko dobrze? – Harry podążył za nim, zaskoczony zachowaniem ukochanego – Louis co się dzieje? – chwycił chłopaka za ramię, odwracając w swoją stronę.  
\- Nic – warknął, próbując wyrwać swoją rękę z uścisku, jednak na próżno. Styles był silniejszy.  
\- Właśnie widzę.  
\- Daj mi spokój. Idź lepiej na imprezę z Taylor może znowu napisze piosenkę i ci podziękuje.  
Harry spojrzał zszokowany na swojego chłopaka.  
\- Lou, czy ty jesteś zazdrosny? – wolną ręką objął szatyna i przysunął do siebie.  
Tommo nic nie odpowiedział, obracając głowę w bok i wbijając wzrok w ścianę. Harry puścił ramię chłopaka i przeniósł dłoń na jego podbródek, aby go unieść.  
\- Boo, przecież wiesz, że nic mnie nie łączy z Taylor. Po prostu pomogłem jej w napisaniu tej piosenki, więc mi podziękowała – spoglądał w niebieskie oczy dostrzegając w nich złosć i zazdrość.  
\- Nie musiała tego robić w taki sposób. Wszyscy wiedzą, że chodzi o ciebie, ale nie znają prawdy. Myślą, że przyczyniłeś się do niej w inny sposób.  
\- Boo…  
\- Po za tym nie musiałeś później dodatkowo z nią imprezować – przerwał mu.  
\- Louis, nie imprezowałem z nią. Byłem tam z Edem, a Taylor też się z nim przyjaźni. Co miałem zrobić?  
\- Mogłeś ze mną wrócić do hotelu – burknął.  
\- Przecież wiesz, że nie mogłem. Musiałem tam iść – jęknął.  
\- Nic nie musiałeś. Ty chciałeś tam iść – odepchnął od siebie wyższego chłopaka i założył ręce na piersi.  
Przez moment loczek przypatrywał się uważnie Lou, by po chwili wybuchnąć głośnym śmiechem.  
\- Nie wiem co się tak śmieszy.  
\- Ty Lou – zachichotał ponownie obejmując szatyna i przysuwając do siebie – Jesteś taki uroczy, kiedy jesteś zazdrosny – cmoknął niższego w policzek.  
Tomlinson zrobił naburmuszoną minę.  
\- Po prostu już wystarczająco się naoglądałem waszych zdjęć i naczytałem plotek na wasz temat. Nie lubię jej.  
\- Wiem kochanie, ale przecież wiesz, że to wszystko była ustawka. Było, minęło i już nie wróci.  
\- Będzie inna.  
\- Lou – westchnął, jego chłopak był naprawdę męczący. Ujął w dłonie twarz szatyna i spojrzał mu w oczy – Boo posłuchaj mnie. Nie ważne ile jeszcze będzie ustawek, ile dziewczyn się pojawi, nigdy żadnej nie pokocham. Kocham tylko i wyłącznie ciebie i to się nigdy nie zmieni.  
Przez moment panowała cisza, podczas której uważnie spoglądali sobie w oczy.  
\- Ja ciebie też kocham – odparł po chwili, wtulając się w ciało Stylesa. To był dla niego znak, że Louis mu odpuścił.  
\- Co ty na to, aby po powrocie do Londynu zaszyć się w naszym domu i przez kilka dni nie wychodzić? Spędzimy ten czas tylko we dwoje?  
\- Jestem jak najbardziej za – odpowiedział ukrywając twarz w zagłębieniu szyi ukochanego i składając tam delikatny pocałunek.


End file.
